Un día a la vez
by Greenieloveszelink
Summary: Las vidas de Link y Zelda, siempre han estado plagadas de dificultades, tristezas y perdidas. Ambos sienten que llegó el momento en que es más que justo y necesario disfrutar la vida. Por lo menos intentar, pasar un día a la vez.


**Advertencia: Pequeños spoilers para el juego Breath of the Wild.**

" **UN DÍA A LA VEZ"**

Zelda no podía describir con palabras la alegría que sentía en su corazón, de volver a ver a Link. Él era tal y como lo recordaba. Sus hermosos ojos azules, el largo de su cabello, inclusive se atrevía a pensar que mantenía la misma condición física.

Pero eso era todo. En apariencia, el seguía siendo el mismo; lamentablemente en cuanto a sus recuerdos, todo había cambiado. Había tantas cosas que él había olvidado y ella no sabía si sería prudente hablar de ellas -por temor a abrir viejas heridas- o si era mejor simplemente enfocarse a crear nuevos recuerdos.

Tristemente su frustración, como en muchas otras ocasiones, se apoderaba de su mente. Llegó un punto en que tan grande era esta, que incluso considero en proponer que tomaran caminos separados…. Pero ¿Cómo proponer tal cosa? Si él la seguía a todos lados. Y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar separarse nuevamente de él.

Si tan solo Urbosa estuviera aquí. Ella sabría qué hacer, se decía vez tras vez.

Fue mientras que en su cabeza se apilaban todas esas ideas, que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos precisamente por el sonido de la voz de su caballero.

"Zelda ¿Por qué no vamos a Hatelia?" - Pregunto casualmente Link.

Algo que la reconfortaba, era que al menos en cuanto a su personalidad él no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo un muchacho reservado y de pocas palabras. Por irónico que se escuchará, eso le daba un poco de esperanza. Su forma de ser seguía intacta… Solo sus recuerdos no estaban ahí.

"A… ¿Hatelia?… ¿Hay algo que quieres hacer allí?" -inquirió ella, porque no estaba del todo segura del porque él proponía ir allí. El solo asintió con la cabeza y ella por su parte, acepto su propuesta.

El viaje fue particularmente difícil para ella, al momento de pasar por la gran muralla de Hatelia. Fue en ese lugar, donde Link perdió su vida protegiéndola… La princesa quería llorar, gritar en dolor… Y sin darse cuenta, su fiel corcel se detuvo. Y su escolta, al percatarse hizo lo mismo

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. No podía detenerlas. Su entero cuerpo temblaba y las imágenes de aquel fatídico día acosaban su mente.

Link solo se acercó a ella, desmontó de su caballo y tomo una de sus delicadas manos, entre las suyas.

"Todo está bien princesa. Aquí estoy"

Ella apretó con firmeza la mano de él, para recordar que eso era cierto. Vez tras vez se intentaba convencer así misma de que la sombra maligna que la perseguía desde el día en que nació, no existía más.

"S–S…si, perdón. No sé qué se apoderó de mi"

Link le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, sacó un pañuelo y se lo entrego.

"Ahora seca tus lágrimas. No queremos dar la impresión de que soy un mal hombre que hace sufrir a una dama"

Ella se rió ante el comentario. Nadie en su sano juicio, se atrevería a utilizar el nombre de Link y la expresión 'mal hombre' en la misma oración. Maldad era algo que definitivamente él no tenía. Y fue precisamente, recordar eso que la lleno de paz. Link era todo lo opuesto a Ganon.

Donde Ganon creaba destrucción y muerte, Link ofrecía seguridad y esperanza. Con razón, sus actos por sencillos que fueran siempre le provocaban una sensación cálida en su corazón.

Y ya con mejores ánimos, resumieron el viaje rumbo a Hatelia.

* * *

Link la llevó primero a la tienda de ropa. Por alguna razón, él estaba muy insistente en que fueran ahí primero. Y que agradecida se sentía. ¡La gente ahora podía pintar sus ropas de colores! Tal y como ella… Le contó a él hace 100 años.

"¿Recuerdas ese día?" -le preguntó ella con ojos llenos de curiosidad, mientras curioseaban en la tienda-

"Es imposible olvidar el día que tuve que probar una rana por primera vez"

"Oh vamos… ¡SI NI QUIERA LA LAMISTE"

"ja, fue la cosa más horrible" -Link hizo un gesto simpático, mostrando lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea de lamer una rana. Ella solo empujo con suavidad el hombro de su acompañante.

Zelda quería probar la técnica de cambiar de color las ropas, pero Link se opuso y le explico que no había tiempo. Le dijo que había otro lugar que él quería que ella conociera antes de se hiciera más tarde.

Pasaron por unas casas… de apariencia un tanto más moderna y diferente a las demás. También vieron a un par de hombres peculiares, pero Link le dijo que los ignorara. Finalmente, cruzaron un puente y fue ahí cuando vio el rotulo que decía: "CASA DE LINK"

Nuevamente los ojos de la princesa de iluminaron de asombro y alegría.

"Y eso no es todo" - el caballero le abrió la puerta y la invito a entrar-

Al entrar, la princesa se quedó boquiabierta. El lugar era simplemente de lo más acogedor. Poseía una mesa adornada con flores y dos sillas. Una pequeña cocina y tenía un olor a madera tan agradable que invadió sus sentidos. Pero lo más impresionante, fue ver su exhibición de armas colgadas en las paredes. Algo tan propio de Link, se dijo así misma.

Lamentablemente, su corazón se hundió cuando reconoció cada una de las armas… El arco de Revali, el Machacarrocas de Daruk… El tridente de Mipha… El escudo y la cimitarra de Urbosa.

Todos traían a su corazón, recuerdos dolorosos. Sentimientos de culpabilidad, por no haber sido capaz de usar sus poderes antes. Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho, no se habría perdido tantas vidas… Nadie habría sufrido esas trágicas muertes y la historia habría sido tan distinta.

El cambio del estado de ánimo de la princesa, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Link. Nuevamente la tomo de la mano y la condujo a una silla, en el pequeño comedor de la casa.

La princesa se dejó guiar, se sentó y no se sentía capaz ni de ver a Link a los ojos. Se sentía justamente igual, a como cuando su padre le preguntaba vez tras vez si sus poderes ya había despertado.

Link solo se arrodillo a los pies de la princesa e hizo una confesión.

"Perdóname por obligarte a pasar por esto" -dijo él-

"¿…Qué? ¿Obligarme?…¿D..De que hablas?" -nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-

"He notado que te quedas perdida en tus pensamientos y me da miedo. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza"

Vaya ironía. Eso era lo que pensaba ella de él, hacía tantos años. Ahora los roles cambiaron.

Link respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos… preparándose para continuar con su explicación.

"Urbosa me pidió que te dijera que nada de esto fue tu culpa. Todo lo que paso fue inevitable"

Como deseaba ella creer esas palabras. Como quería que con solo activar algo en su cabeza, su mente y corazón fueran capaces de aceptar eso.

"Daruk, Mipha y Revali me pidieron que cuidará de ti"

Zelda lo escucho con atención, porque en raras ocasiones Link era tan expresivo. Por su lado, al héroe lo mataba ver la mirada de Zelda tan llena de tristeza e incertidumbre.

Link era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla. Pero esta vez, las cosas no solo dependían de él. Los "demonios" que le robaban la felicidad a su princesa, estaban en su cabeza y estaban haciendo hogar en su corazón. Él sabía que ella debía luchar esa batalla sola, pero eso no iba a impedir que el tratara de aportar su granito de arena a la causa.

Desde que juntos vencieron a Ganon, las palabras de Impa resonaban en su cabeza "La princesa merece ser rescatada" dijo la anciana… y no había algo en Hyrule que lo detendría de hacerlo.

"… ¿En verdad…. dijeron eso?" -inquirió ella-

"Sí"

"Sorprendente… aún después de la muerte, siempre se portaron como lo que eran. Unos campeones" - sonrió con un poco de tristeza, jugando con la mano de él, examinándola aquí y allá… todavía sintiéndose un poco tímida y sin valor de verlo a los ojos-

"Princesa… " -esta vez Link se levantó, y acercó la otra silla a donde ella estaba sentada- "¿Alguna vez te conté lo que me dijo Impa cuando la vi por primera vez?"

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y el procedió a decírselo.

"Impa me dijo que yo era afortunado por no recordar nada de lo que paso hace cien años y, creo que tiene toda la razón; en cambio tú vives con ese dolor… y todos los días, veo algo de dolor en tus ojos"

"Link, yo lo estoy intentando, en serio" -Dijo un poco abrumada, porque él había percibido su dolor y eso la hacía sentir vulnerable-

"Y lo vas a lograr"

"Pero ¿Cómo?" -Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Link no sabía con certeza como responder, pero al menos podía sugerir algo que desde hacía mucho quería proponer.

"Pues… podemos tratar de vivir un día a la vez ¿Qué te parece?"

Los ojos de Link reflejaban afecto y esperanza al decir esas palabras.

"Vivir un día a la vez" -repitió ella con voz baja y él asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza-

"Vivir… un día a la vez…" -lo volvió a decir, pero esta vez con más convicción. Como saboreando la idea.

Finalmente, la princesa alzo la mirada y sentía que una fuerza halaba de ella y la hacía perderse en los ojos de Link. ¿La idea de sugerir tomar caminos separados? Olvidada y lanzada en el cesto de la basura. Ella reconoció, que jamás podría funcionar sin él a su lado.

"Vivir un día a la vez" -Dijo por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión una linda sonrisa apareció en sus labios-

"Así es" -Link no pudo evitar corresponder con otra sonrisa.

La princesa inhalo, ahora con su corazón más lleno de paz y tomo el rostro de Link entre sus manos, lo acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Me gusta cuando me hablas en plural" -Le dijo en un tonó más juguetón y lleno de flirteo, toco cariñosamente la nariz de Link con su dedo índice y se levantó felizmente de la silla.

"Vamos a vivir juntos un día a la vez"

La princesa salió de la casa de Link, explicándole que simplemente quería ver la tienda de ropa que se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo. El héroe, por su parte, se quedó sentado en su silla un par de segundos más de lo necesario, procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Acaso inconscientemente le acababa de proponer a la princesa de Hyrule….? El caballero se sonrojo por completo al comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir y en seguida salió en busca de ella, sin pensar primero en una explicación valida que justificara su atrevimiento.

* * *

nota: En primer lugar, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Goddess Artemiss por animarme a compartir mi historia. Sin su apoyo, jamás me habría animado a notarán, esta historia (y las partes que le seguirán) estarán más centradas en torno a Zelda. A menudo percibo que algunas personas se enfocan más en el dolor de Link que en el de Zelda, y aunque eso es enteramente comprensible (porque el jugador es Link)… me quise aventurar a explorar más a la princesa. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
